Bai Suzhen
Bai Suzhen or Hakujoushi (Japanese: ハクジョウシ) is a recurring demon in the series. History Bai Suzhen (Chinese: 白素貞), also known as Bai Niang Zi (Chinese: 白娘子, "White Lady"), was a snake demon who sought to become a goddess in the Chinese . She fell in love with a human man and sought to marry him, but was sealed away in a deep well at the Leifang Pagoda. Her appearance and demeanor varies from monstrous and savage to kind and gentle in various retellings of the story. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Drake Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Drake Race as '''Hakujoushi' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Drake Race *Devil Survivor 2: Dragon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Bai Suzhen was implemented during the Shinjuku Under Wonder Ground event, obtainable through a summon PG drop. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Bai Suzhen can be found in Ikebukuro. She can teach Flynn the Zionga, Binding Claw and Me Patra skills through her Demon Whisper. Bai Suzhen also appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Demon-Haunted Man. She is trying to track down Master Eric and is on the 2nd Stratum of Naraku. In the battle, she warns Flynn to get out of her way. She questions why he would stop her as she is defeated and asks if Eric had ordered it. She reveals that she and Eric had been in love and that he threw her away, telling him of how they promised they would be together forever and that she was ready to throw everything away for him. She will never forgive Eric and it is Flynn's choice whether to finish her or not. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Bai Suzhen appears at the south entrance of Shinjuku. She can teach Nanashi the Bufula, Media, Makakaja and Me Patra skills through her Demon Whisper. Bai Suzhen benefits from learning Ice, healing and support skills. ''Devil Survivor 2 She is first seen killing Daichi in a death clip received by the protagonist and Io after the group escapes from Dubhe. After the two reunite with Daichi, they attempt to persuade him to move somewhere else to try and prevent the Death Clip from coming true. Ignorant of his predicted death, Daichi attempts to rest against a small shrine, accidentally unlocking the seal and releasing Bai Suzhen. Makoto appears and orders the group to use the Summoning App to help her fight. After defeating all the demons, Makoto seals the area once more. Bai Suzhen is similar to Wendigo from Devil Survivor, due to the fact that she is the first demon outside of the first contract battle that talks and requires, without excessive effort, a temporary outside party member to defeat her unless the player is using a New Game+ file. In Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker, Bai Suzhen is one of the initial three demons that must be defeated in the first battle of the Triangulum Arc. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice = Null |Electricity = - |Force = - |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = :Poison |Normalattack = Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skills = Zionga\i Binding Claw\i Me Patra\25 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Drake Race Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Dragon Race Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Persona Q2 Personas